


Pausing the Movie

by Kalloway



Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Trying to watch a movie. Maybe.
Relationships: Dextera/Sinistra (Kiddy Grade)
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Pausing the Movie

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, June 27/Better Together

They'd paused the movie a dozen times already, between dinner and dessert and devices insistent on getting plugged in... 

Sinistra leaned against Dextera, hopeful that this time they'd be able to get to the end. They'd been home for three hours, after three weeks away. It wasn't that they hadn't been together, but that was work. This wasn't. 

Dextera settled an arm around him, fingers playing with the ends of Sinistra's hair. 

It felt good to be home, and with Dextera, like this. This was how they belonged-- Together, in every way, and perhaps... seeing how the movie ended. 

Perhaps.


End file.
